


Eyeglasses

by BloodyScone



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScone/pseuds/BloodyScone
Summary: - It's your fault! - again, the red colors Thanatos' cheeks. His voice indignant. - You are the only one responsible for looking exceptionally gorgeous with these glasses, Hypnos!(English isn't my native language. If you find any error please don't hesite on tell me)
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 6





	Eyeglasses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can understand my translation.  
> Enjoy ♡

The palace of the Gods of Death and Sleep. Imposing and elegant, a privilege worthy of Emperor Hades' most loyal servants.

In one of the balconies, in the midst of the sky graced with the immeasurable beauty of Lost Canvas, a chess match between Thanatos and Hypnos.

With a serene look, deciding that it is the best moment to advance against the opponent's field, Sleep breaks his defensive alignment.

In very few moments, checkmate. Hypnos' slender fingers involve the pawn to bring down Thanatos' king.

There is a certain pleasure in using a smaller piece to take down another of greater relevance. Sleep never tires of the indignation of Death when the king is defeated by a mere pawn.

In a look directed at the twin, expecting to find a deliciously annoyed face, an expression of disinterest is displayed in his features.

It is unusual for Thanatos not to sketch out disgust for Hypnos's victory. And as atypical as his indifferent posture, it was the fact that he showed no ambition in winning during the whole game.

\- Any problem, Thanatos? - Hypnos questions with his usual calm, straightening his glasses. Beside him, a perfumed cup of lavender tea. - It's boring to defeat you if you don't play for real.

\- Do you really want to pretend that you don't know the answer, dear brother? I'm amazed with this brazenness coming from you - the lips bend in a bitter smile, his face leaning on one of the hands.

Sleep just brings a cup to the lips in a graceful motion, sipping a sip.

\- It's obvious that I lost because you're distracting me, Hypnos - with his eyebrows frowning in exasperation, Thanatos declares in accusatory tone. - It couldn't be more regrettable. My own brother had to cheat to beat me.

With that absurd answer, the twin bows an eyebrow in discord. Hypnos needs nothing but his own mind to annihilate Thanatos in a chess match.

\- I must say that this is an excellent excuse to justify your third defeat in a row - with an ironic smile, Hypnos returns the cup to the saucer. - My congratulations, Thanatos. I wouldn't have thought of something so creative if I were in your place.

\- Just admit you're afraid I'll put an end to your victories, my brother - in a mockery tone, Thanatos takes a sip of tea.

Sleep rolls his eyes with that annoying insistence. Together since the Mythological Ages, and the Death's stubborness is simply immutable.

\- Since you're so convinced that I cheated to defeat you, would you mind telling me how exactly I disturb you? - Hypnos crosses his arms, his words in a provocative tone.

In a sudden silence, Thanatos looks away, looking a little ashamed.

\- Well... - his cheeks blush lightly, the voice sounding in a whisper. - It's those glasses.

\- Sorry, I can't hear you - a glimpse of malice in the Sleep's smile, savoring every detail of the twin's red face.

Hypnos loves when Thanatos, always so arrogant and proud in his sayings, is reduced to a ashamed and shy posture.

\- I said it's those damn glasses! - the blushing increases at raise his voice.

Sleep tilts its head, puzzled with the answer.

\- They are only part of my disguise in this Holy War. I don't understand how something so trivial can distract you, Thanatos.

\- Even if these bodies are mere vessels for our souls, you are still a god. There is no reason to use these human accessories, especially when we are far from them.

In fact, Hypnos didn't need the glasses. But he got so used to them that he barely took them off.

\- Let me see if I understood your logic - something in Thanatos' answer still seemed incomplete. - Do you think I'm wearing these glasses with the only intention of provoking you on purpose?

\- Certainly. Who else would you provoke besides your beloved brother? - the twin smiles with audacity.

\- How laughable - in a tone of mockery, Hypnos takes another sip of tea. - You, the God of Death, unable to keep your concentration because of these glasses.

\- It's your fault! - again, the red colors Thanatos' cheeks. His voice indignant. - You are the only one responsible for looking exceptionally gorgeous with these glasses, Hypnos! How do you expect me to play chess when there is someone so charming in front of me?!

And with the truth finally revealed, Hypnos blushes in an intense tone of red, unable to formulate any answer.

\- We've already lived ages beside each other, and you still feel ashamed of the slightest compliment to your beauty, my brother? - Death sketches an mean smile.

Thanatos loves when Hypnos, always so calm and rational, is speechless during an discussion, reduced to a flushed face.

Sleep gets up from his seat, going around the table.

\- If you're so worried about them - settling on the twin's lap, Hypnos takes away his glasses. One of the stems close to his lips in a provocative smile. - Should I remove them?

\- And deprive me of admiring your adorable face with the glasses? - Thanatos wrap his arms around Hypnos's waist. Shortening the distance between them, Death gently nibbles Sleep's lower lip, persuading him for a kiss.

Hypnos returns the invitation by connecting the lips of both, his arms around Thanatos' neck, deepening the caress in a daring and desirous kiss.

Amidst the delightful sighs, tongues slowly curling, Sleep could feel the twin's erection against his butt. Without any inhibition, Hypnos rubs himself against the hardened cock, the indecent friction causing shivers of pleasure.

Lips separate, irregular breathing.

\- You're very naughty, my brother. The desire to have me inside you is so ravenous that you can't wait even a second? - Thanatos' voice is embittered with malice.

\- You're so hard, Thanatos - Hypnos shares the same sensual tone. - Is it enough that I wear these glasses to leave you in this state?

\- It would be foolish to deny it - the hands grasp in a possessive way the twin's butt, forcing against his cock. - I want to fuck you roughly, with you wearing nothing but these glasses - an erotic whisper close to your ear, his cock throbbing as you express your desire.

One of Thanatos' fingers caresses Hypnos' entrance over the robes, massaging smoothly. In response, a lewd moan from Sleep.

\- I wonder how gorgeous your face will look with the glasses as soon as I cum on it. Can you imagine that, brother?

\- You're a selfish, Thanatos. You only say how much you want to play with my body - Hypnos kneels away from pure intentions, the glasses back to his face.

\- Let me have a bit of fun too - the skillful fingers release the stiff length, the glans swollen somewhat by the pre-cum.

A soft lick at the tip, circulating around. The warm breath smoking on the skin. The sassy tongue glides through the base, passing for the veins, tasting every inch of the thick cock. 

Between licking and sucking, hoarse moans from Thanatos.

The long fingers curl the twin's golden hair. Stimulated by touches, Hypnos gradually pushes the cock into the his mouth, the tongue still playing obscenely with the glans, until it accommodates it at the bottom of the throat.

Thanatos groans in satisfaction, his head bowing back, panting for air while the warmth of Hypnos' velvety throat envelops him.

Sleep moves back and forth in a rhythm more intense and incessant as he swallows that big and delicious cock, the twin's hips trembling under his stimuli.

And with an insistent throbbing, the warm semen spills down Hypnos' throat. Closing his eyes, he swallows everything, and little by little glides the cock out of his mouth, gasping.

The instant Thanatos regains his composure, there is not much left of Hypnos' divine appearance. His mouth a mess with the hot semen, a few drops on his cheeks flushed.

And above all, the glasses stained with semen, the milky liquid running indecently through the lenses. The most erotic sight that Death has ever had in ages.

Once elegant when wearing them, now Hypnos seems so lascivious, a delicious temptation that makes Thanatos' cock desire him.

\- Get up, my brother. Now, I must return the favor that your lovely mouth has granted to me.


End file.
